


Hold my hand

by Ryuusei_Skytears



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Kinda fluff?, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuusei_Skytears/pseuds/Ryuusei_Skytears
Summary: A silly moment in the salon.
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! First time using this snd new to all of these!  
> This piece is from a request my tumblr of Re:Zero which I can't say its's active :D  
> Hope somebody here will enjoy this!
> 
> The request stated that worked with the following prompt: "It's a worthless plan but it is, at least, a plan.".

A few days after the uproar caused by the demon beasts at the Roswaal domain, Subaru had quickly recovered. To the point that his only concern was how to be a little closer to Emilia. He had a plan, but he needed a soul with whom he could speak with the matter... So he turned to (Name), who had been working at the mansion as a maid before he came.

At first she was a little cautios about him being there, but with time Subaru was recognized as someone friendly and approachable. The time (Name) spend with him became the most enjoyable since coming to the mansion a few years ago.

That bring us to the current situation, in one of the salons of the mansion, far from curious innocent eyes, the twins maids and the rest of the inhabitants.

(Name) started instructing Subaru how his posture should be during the dance and the holding of the partner. (Name) put her left hand on his forearm while her right hand was on his left one. They started dancing around the room as (Name) instructed him how he should move. It wasn’t a surprise that he messed up a few times, since it was his first time dancing Waltz.

At some point Subaru’s face started to look red, even his ears.

\- If you keep feeling embarassed like this and being a tomato with me, I don’t think you will keep your composure with Emilia-sama. - (Name) said smiling and almost laughing.

\- Ugh, I know! But I don’t think any guy could be calm with such a cute girl being this close to him. - Subaru couldn’t bring himself to look (Name) at her eyes saying this.

(Name) wanted to tease him a little more.

\- Oh, so that means you think I’m cute… Then would you be happy to have me as your lover?

\- What- I mean- Aa- Of course I would! It would made me the happiest man ever in this world to have you as my wife!

The statement made (Name) to feel more conscious of Subaru and growing redder for moments. She even couldn’t bring herself to reply to that. It only made (Name) to start looking at Subaru’s face and feeling the warm from his slightly sweat hand and the tension from the other while holding her.

She felt happy at that moment and was wishing to stay like that for a little more.

After a while they ended the class and parted ways.

Little did (Name) know that Subaru’s plan ended up being successful.


End file.
